Talk:Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson
Shuriken Does Itachi spit out the shuriken along with the flame (as Shizune does with senbon in her Prepared Needle Shot technique), or does he hurl them into midair and then exhale flame into them? Yatanogarasu 06:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Because to me, it looks like he breathed out the shuriken along with the fireballs. Yatanogarasu 06:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Nein if you look at the panel beside it when B swings at him you'll see the shuriken in his hands.--Cerez365™ 16:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :clearly those are his fingers for the hand sign. shuriken aren't white and since there where like fourty of them there should have been a bigger stack than that. --User talk:sleuther 2:50, March 30, 2012 ::He could have just pulled more out of his sleeves. Look at his fight with Sasuke, he pulls tons of shuriken and still had time to do hand seals. Joshbl56 18:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: The black marks in the middle of the white blobs are shuriken and his left arm moved as if he threw the shuriken.--TricksterKing (talk) 12:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::ok listen up! i would accept that he threw a few and then multiplied them, but in less that panel with his hands together is bigger than a bigmac i disagree. plus there were no lines indicating his arm moved in a throwing motion. have you ever tried throw 40 shuriken all at once (pointless). and unless your saying he's a superhero with super speed you can not tell me he just threw them so fast that they didn't even bother showing the arms moving back and forth. not to mention i doubt Bee would take that long to swing samehada once to where itachi could throw that many shuriken (what is he a tortoise). just because he threw a lot at sasuke (and visa versa) doesn't mean that 3 minutes of shuriken throwing doesn't take three minutes. --(sleuther) 2:38, April 10, 2012 Sasuke's Version? Didn't Sasuke use this move once before while calling it Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and hiding the shuriken in the flames? Diamonddeath (talk) 07:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is that all he did was hide the Shuriken in the justu. He didn't actually use Chakra Flow. Questionaredude (talk) 12:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Hiding it in the flames still sets the shuriken on fire, enabling them to burn their target but at the same time conceal the shuriken in the even someone extinguishes the flames. As such Sasuke's version was both a double sword and a mask. So I would put in Sasuke as a user and I will if no one objects within 24 hours.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:45, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::What? No... First of all, he called the jutsu a different name. Not only that, but he hid the shuriken in the jutsu, not coated the shuriken in fire.. I don't agree with your logic at all--Omojuze (talk) 11:22, September 5, 2014 (UTC) name order? Wouldnt it be Crimson Nail instead of Nail Crimson? --Gojita (talk) 12:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Gojita can't can't even admit im right even with unmistakable proof. you people haven't even fixed the jutsu's main page. what hacks at work here. --(sleuther) 7:51, October 4, 2012 :Openings aren't canon. If they were, Hinata would have fought Konan during Pain's invasion. Sai would be in Konoha. I also don't recall Nagato's hair getting red again while performing hand seals for a summon. And like Cerez mentioned, you can see the shuriken in his hand. So what if it's all white, the shuriken was minuscule in the panel, but you can clearly see that his left hand is holding the shuriken, while his right hand is much closer to his mouth, doing a Seal of Confrontation. Regarding the amount of shuriken thrown, I remind you that this is a shonen manga, about ninja, who do many improbable things. There's this thing called suspension of disbelief. Omnibender - Talk - 00:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) if your telling me they changed something so small as that just for an opening; that they are not going to use this animation for both. well now your just trying to make yourself feel better (aka it's only a matter of time till im officially proven right). i concede; itatchi threw a lot of shuriken at sasuke. sauske still was able to keep up. bee was stumping sasuke. barring the fact that if there were shuriken there was only enough space taken up for a couple; probably. and barring the time (and lack of motion shown) that would be added from him pulling them out of his sleeves (which they showed against sasuke). your suggesting that this one superhuman character is so much superhuman than this other superhuman character that he comes of looking like quicksilver. again; sadly mistaken. logic is not on your side. and if you happen to be right logic clearly isn't in the ball park of the manga. even with fiction facts are checked. im more inclined to believe a mistake has been made than your power for comparison. --(sleuther) 9:38, October 4, 2012 I'm not saying they changed it deliberately, I'm saying they didn't bother to do it exactly like the manga did, probably due to lack of attention. His left arm in one panel is bent in front of him holding the shuriken, and in the next, it's out-stretched behind him, without a shuriken. There's no need for a line to indicate motion. Regarding doing a different animation for the actual episode, that just happened in this episode, with A and B against Minato, why wouldn't it happen for that as well? Omnibender - Talk - 02:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) i don't know i guess it makes sense. but its like the stretchiest stretch in the naruto universe. saying he propelled a few shuriken in his hand with fire, yes. but then he whips out 50 from his sleeve propelled them with fire (from almost an initial starting point); in a fine stream. and non of them hit into each other knocking them off course. --(sleuther) 10:26, October 4, 2012 confused the viz I ma reading calls this technique fire style: art of the phoenix flower!! hosenka!!! written like that. for one why is the hosenka separated from the rest of the technique, for two the viz translation on the page does not match this, is their another viz source where it is stated differently?-- (talk) 07:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :You sure you're reading this exact chapter? Because this is the only chapter this technique appears in. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::can you put a link then--User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 18:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope. Links to scanlations are forbidden, as they're technically illegal. Besides, the only links I can think of are for scanlations, not scans of Viz's version of the chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 19:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) So there Illegal then why? and my younger brother has Joined the wikia haha I guess you know who he Is by now, but explain why are they Illegal --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 19:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not 100% sure on the legalese of it, but as far as I understand it, the fair-use rationale we apply to the manga images we upload holds only for the source material, the unadulterated raw scan. They don't extend to the edited scanlation, where the text has been translated. And linking to any scanlation site is technically linking to illegal images, since scanlating is technically illegal. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 20:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's a piracy in a way, if you are a consumer of something for free that's yet to be officially released.--Elveonora (talk) 20:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) im reading the volume I bought at walmart. ya he calls it fire style: art of the phoenix flower!! hosenka!!! just like that. I just tried uploading a pic taken directly from the book but it will not upload for some reason.-- (talk) 22:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) and why does the piracy thing matter? it isn't piracy because I bought the volume as well as two others from walmart which means I paid for them.--J spencer93 (talk) 23:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) File:Fire_syle_art_of_the_phoneix_flower_hosenka_-_Copy.jpg User:J spencer93|J spencer93]] (talk) 23:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Image is clear. Changed it, and then deleted the image, since it wouldn't be used in the article anyway. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ok, so what about the hosenka part? is that part of its name or what? just curious because of how it was written?-- (talk) 05:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :See the kanji and romaji in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 16:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) you misunderstood me, my bad. I know what it means, I was asking if it was actually part of the jutsu's name in English. I know it was part of the name in the romanji. -- (talk) 19:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC)